Stacey and the Mystery Admirer
by BelleBee
Summary: Stacey's receiving Valentines Day cards...and her boyfriend knows nothing about them. Who could be sending her love notes? Is it a mystery admirer or something else altogether? A Stacey and Sam fic.
1. Chapter 1: Monday

**AN: Here's the first part in a seven part story I hope you all enjoy =]**

* * *

><p>"Oh sorry," Stacey looked up just in time to avoid bumping directly into Marty Cross. She had been looking around the corridor's for one of her friends. It was Monday, the first day of the school week and Stacey had spent the weekend in New York with her father. She was looking forward to catching up with everybody. Especially her boyfriend Sam.<p>

She made it to her locker and noticed a little red piece of paper sticking out. She soon found out the paper was in fact a little card. Forgetting all about her friends for a moment she opened the card and read the message inside.

U + ME = L.U.V.

Stacey closed the little card and smiled. Valentines Day was coming up and this must be an early Valentine from Sam. She smiled as she folded the card and placed it into her backpack, safe between the pages of her history textbook.

"What are you so smiley about?" Claudia asked as she swung by her best friends locker, chewing on a massive wad of gum. "Good weekend with your dad?"

"Yes, but look. Sam gave me an early Valentine," Stacey smiled happily. "He is so cute."

"Sam is?" Claudia said making a face, causing Stacey to nudge her in the ribs.

"I'm just kidding," Claudia smiled wickedly. "What did it say anyway?" she asked. "My money is on something really cheesy, like roses are red."

Stacey got the card back out of her bag and handed it to Claudia.

"Urgh maths," Claudia wrinkled her nose as she read it. "Why didn't he sign it though?"

"I don't know," Stacey said, looking the card over again. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well here's your great romantic gesture. A tiny, poorly written card by someone who can't even remember to sign their own name."

"Shut up," Stacey said playfully.

Claudia took a gap in the conversation to blow a truly spectacular bubble with her gum. The magnificence of which did not go unnoticed by a passing teacher.

"Ms Kishi, please spit out that gum," Mr Rotham said sternly, gesturing to the nearest bin.

"Yes sir," Claudia agreed before doing what she was told.

"Ms McGill, nice to see you keeping out of trouble," he continued in the same clipped voice before walking away.

"What's he talking about?" Claudia asked whilst rubbing her jaw, evidently the chewing had taken a toll.

"Oh, well I was with Sam when he put a spider in Keiran White's locker," Stacey sighed. "So apparently I was responsible for that too."

"I don't know how you put up with him Stace," Claudia shook her head, "he's like a two year old. Only less mature."

"Yeah but he's really hot," Stacey grinned.

"Who's really hot?" came a male voice from behind them.

"Morning Sam," Claudia offered whist Stacey turned and practically dived on the boy behind her exclaiming how much she had missed him with him returning her sentiments just as exuberantly.

Claudia rolled her eyes. Anybody would have thought they had been separated for years.

"Morning," Sam replied to Claudia eventually, after he had lifted Stacey off the ground and swung her around. "Who are we talking about?" he asked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Believe it or not...you," Claudia replied. "Nice Valentine by the way. I'll see you later Stace."

Claudia waved goodbye and headed off down the hall. She did not want to get caught in the love fest.

"What does she mean," Sam asked as Claudia weaved her way through the mob of students.

"This," Stacey said showing him the card.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, closing the Valentine to look at both the front and back before opening it again.

"I found it in my locker," Stacey said. "Isn't it from you?"

"Not me," he said handing the card back to her.

"Oh," Stacey said confused. "Maybe they got the wrong locker?"

"Yeah maybe," Sam agreed. "Aw I wish I did write it, you look disappointed. Here I got something better than a card."

"What?" Stacey asked curiously.

He moved his hand behind his back before pulling it out again and moving his closed fist towards her. He was moving his thumb up and down against his index finger so it looked like a mouth opening and closing. He met her cheek softly. "Mwah!" he said before dropping his hand and kissing her cheek with his own lips.

Stacey giggled. "You're right that is better."

"Mhmm," he agreed before stepping even closer and claiming her mouth with his own.

Stacey reached up to place her hands around his neck when they were interrupted.

"Mr Thomas, please unhand Ms McGill," droned the voice of Mr Rotham who evidently had decided to make a second round of the halls. "I'm sure you both have classes to get to."

"Yes sir," Sam agreed quickly.

"So move it Thomas." Mr Rotham said as if they were both especially slow witted whilst they both just stood there.

Sam squeezed Stacey's hand quickly before heading the same way as Claudia, Stacey turned and headed the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to have a steady boyfriend," Claudia moaned before taking another spoonful of jello and shoving it in her mouth.<p>

"What's bought this on anyway?" Kristy asked almost disturbed. Fourteen year old Kristy had pretty much the same attitude to buys as thirteen year old Kristy. She liked some but as a collective they were something to be avoided.

"I didn't know that you wanted one," Stacey said.

"I don't really," Claudia smiled, "it's just I feel left out of Valentines Day."

"It could be worse, you could be dating my brother," Kristy said her eyes going over to Stacey. Who just smiled in return.

"Oh yeah," Claudia smiled evilly, "Did you show anybody else the card?"

"What card?" Mary Anne asked looking up from her conversation with Dawn.

"He said he didn't write it," Stacey said, taking the bent card which she had hastily shoved back in her bag and showed the table. "Maybe it was the wrong locker," she shrugged.

"Or maybe it was a secret admirer," Mary Anne sighed, her eyes shining.

"What? I don't want a secret admirer. I have a boyfriend." Stacey's eyes widened. She hadn't even considered the possibility is was for her but from a different boy.

"It probably was Sam," Kristy rolled her eyes. "I bet he's playing some sort of prank on you."

"Really?" Stacey was interested by that comment but Dawn quickly dismissed it.

"That'd be weird, you don't prank your girlfriend," she said wisely.

"Yeah I guess, he's not that immature," Stacey agreed.

Claudia and Kristy however shared a look that said they both clearly disagreed with that statement.

"Are we still on for our sleepover this Saturday?" Dawn asked, changing topics.

"Sure are," Kristy agreed. "Everybody free for the meeting tonight?"

Ever since they had entered high school they decided to cut back their babysitting meetings to once a week. So far it had worked out pretty well but not everybody could always make it. As this was often Kristy herself, she had been pretty good about their new lax attitude.

Everybody was free however so after agreeing to see each other that night they split up. They still made a point to eat lunch together but aside from that they didn't socialise all that much at school.

Stacey said goodbye to Claudia promising to meet up with her after school, and left to track down her boyfriend.

She found him sitting with a few friends of his a few tables away.

"Hey Sam, it's that girl," drawled a sarcastic voice.

Stacey turned toward who had spoken and wasn't surprised when she seen Corey Levy narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't like her, and he had never once acknowledged that she was Sam's girlfriend. He treated her like a little kid that followed his friend around like some sort of freshman pest.

Sam on the other hand, lit up when he seen her.

"There's my girl," he said slipping both arms around her waist. "I was about to come looking for you," he whispered against her ear. "You wanna get out of here?"

He reached in his pocket for his car keys.

"Okay," Stacey agreed, "but no leaving the school," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was late for class last time."

"Deal," he said. He grabbed her hand and they headed towards the student parking lot.

As it was deep in the freezing Connecticut winter, they didn't have to worry about too many people seeing them outside.

Sam briefly hopped into the drivers seat to turn on the ignition for the heater before he joined Stacey in his back seat.

"Sam, there are crumbs everywhere," she giggled as she dusted off the seat.

"I have messy friends," he explained before leaning in and meeting her mouth with his own.

"A likely story," she said softly before he kissed her again. "You're really keen today," she giggled as he grabbed her ass.

"You're really beautiful today," he smiled back. "And I missed you."

It was true though, sometimes they would only come to his car and cuddle, other times he was like this. To be honest she didn't really have a preference either way.

As they were making out Stacey thought about all the things that were sweet about her boyfriend, like how he put his hand behind her head. Not to shove her face into his but to make sure she didn't bump it on anything. Or how he always made sure she was sitting comfortably even when he was twisted weirdly.

It was only when the first bell rang that they separated.

"No," Stacey moaned softly, "why now?"

"I could drive us home," Sam suggested, running his finger down her cheek.

"No it's okay," Stacey said quickly.

"You have algebra don't you," Sam smiled. "You little nerd."

"Shut up," she said, burying her face in his chest.

"What? It's cute," he insisted. "...Well on you it's cute."

"Meanwhile I have English," he made a face. "Maybe I will go home."

"You need to walk me inside," she said grabbing his hand and opening the car door. "Argh, it's freezing."

She dived back in the car and wrapped her arms around him.

"See, I vote we just stay here," Sam said.

"Come on," Stacey opened the door once more, now ready for the chill that awaited her. Sam turned off his car and they both ran back towards the school.

"Bye babe," Sam said, quickly kissing her cheek before heading to class.

She smiled as she made her way to her own.

* * *

><p>"Hey Thomas," Sam sat down near his friend.<p>

"Where were you at lunch?" Corey asked.

"Duh, with my girlfriend. You seen her remember?" Sam said rolling his eyes. He was well aware that Corey didn't like Stacey though he had no idea why. Sure she was fourteen, but she was coming up on fifteen very soon. She wasn't immature and plus she was foxy as hell. He didn't get it.

"Oh that freshman girl," Corey noted. "Why do you even hang out with her man?"

"Because I love her," Sam said grinning. He had been dating Stacey exclusively since the previous summer. He had no qualms about announcing his affection for her.

"But like, why?" Corey persisted.

"You don't think she's pretty?" Sam asked. He was surprised, he just assumed everybody knew this as fact.

"Yeah kinda," Corey said slowly in a way that made it clear he really meant no. "Don't you find her really annoying though like she's always there. She seems so clingy. I don't know how you could stand it."

"I've never noticed that," Sam said narrowing his eyes a little.

"Also it's like what about her body man, I mean there's nothing there." He was holding his hands in front of his chest so Sam knew what he was talking about.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I like you talking about my girlfriend like this man, and for the record there is 'something there'."

Sam was a little pissed. He knew Stacey had trouble sometimes keeping her weight up because of her diabetes, so he really didn't appreciate someone calling her out for it. Not to mention he really didn't like another dude talking about his girlfriends breasts, period.

He had been afraid he was going to cop flack for dating a girl who was a freshman but now that he was he was finding he didn't care so much. In fact he just felt a greater rush of affection for her.

"Well whatever, it's your choice man," Corey huffed clearly flustered.

"Yeah she is," Sam agreed pointedly.


	2. Chapter 2: Tuesday

**AN: The π symbol is supposed to be pi, I don't think it looks too clear in this particular font though...**

* * *

><p>"It could be Pete Black," Claudia said as she munched on some cheetos. "He's always liked you."<p>

Stacey and Claudia were in Study Hall and Claudia's Nancy Drew instincts were coming to the fore.

"Yeah but he's my friend," Stacey said, "and he knows I have a boyfriend. Anyway he never had a problem asking me on dates, if he did like me I think he would just come right out and say it."

"True," Claudia mused. She looked down at the second note.

Stacey had found it this morning when she opened her locker. She had been so caught up reading it that she had once again nearly barreled over poor Marty Cross. This one had said; Be my QTπ

"They know you like maths though, maybe it is someone from the Maths Club?" Claudia mused. "Though I think anyone who knows you, knows you like maths," she finished.

"Is this my defining characteristic or something?" Stacey asked.

"No," Claudia smiled, "it's just weird because you're, you know, not geeky."

"You have to be geeky to like maths?" Stacey asked, half insulted, half amused.

"Well kinda," Claudia said through a new mouthful of cheetos, "I mean, look at Janine."

Stacey burst out laughing. Janine was almost the stereotype of a nerd.

"Quiet girls," came the voice of Mrs Thompson which made Claudia quickly hide her cheetos under the desk. She only pulled them back out when she was sure that Mrs Thompson had looked away.

"Well anyway I have no idea who it is but I hope they stop," Stacey said putting the note back with the first, inside her bag.

"Aren't you curious though?" Claudia asked. "I mean, it could be anybody. Are you sure it isn't Sam? I'm starting to think Kristy is right and he is pranking you."

"Maybe," Stacey shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to wait. I mean he wouldn't admit if it were him."

"That's definitely true. He still hasn't admitted he tied the laces of Kristy's, Mary Anne's and my rollerskates together when we were seven even though it was so obviously him"

Stacey just smiled, thinking of her boyfriend with affection.

"Yeah it's not so funny when you fall on your ass Stace," Claudia said not appreciating her finding the story cute, though soon she was smiling too.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Alan Gray still walks around with M&amp;Ms in his eyes. We are in high school now for god sakes." Kristy blew the front of her fringe upwards in annoyance.<p>

Stacey looked up from trading food with Dawn to see Alan Gray was indeed walking around pretending to be blind."

"I think there is a new groping angle in the mix," Claudia informed them. "He uses it as an excuse to bump into girls so he can feel them up."

"He should be put down or something," Kristy snorted whilst the rest of the girls just gave a collective 'Eww'.

"Hey Stacey," Kristy suddenly looked amused. "Imagine if he was sending you notes."

"Oh god, don't give her nightmares," Claudia said whilst Stacey just looked horrified.

"What? He has a history of doing shit like this," Kristy pointed out. "Remember when he was calling me and hanging up all the time."

"Well if he's a suspect so is Trevor Sandborne. He's actually more likely. Your notes do rhyme, in a weird math related way," Claudia pointed out.

"I don't think so," Stacey said, "I don't even know him."

"He didn't know me when he was calling me," Claudia pointed out.

"I just don't see it," Stacey shrugged.

"What does Sam think about this?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"He doesn't know about the second note. I didn't see him this morning," Stacey replied.

"I'm sure it must be someone terribly romantic," Mary Anne sighed.

Stacey wasn't too surprised that Mary Anne thought this, as she had a romantic streak a mile long.

"I don't care if they are. I have Sam," Stacey said definitively.

"What's up with you and Corey Levy?" Kristy asked suddenly.

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"Because he's staring at you like he hates you," Kristy informed her.

"Oh well, that's because he does." Stacey couldn't help feeling a little sad. It doesn't feel good to be hated.

"I don't see Sam though," she said suddenly.

"He has detention," Stacey said glumly, still feeling rotten about Corey. "Last week he changed the sugar with salt in the teachers lounge. Apparently someone seen him do it but I think they just guessed it was him." By the end of her explanation she couldn't help smiling.

"He never told mom this," Kristy said raising her eyebrows.

"Please don't say anything," Stacey said quickly.

"Please Stacey, give me a little credit here," Kristy smiled. "Though I may use it later for blackmail."

"You can't blackmail Sam." Stacey looked shocked, then she narrowed her eyes cunningly. "If you try, I'll tell him that you didn't really lose that dress your Aunt gave you for Christmas, you gave it to Claudia to use as a paint rag."

Kristy looked stunned for a moment before she smiled. "Well played McGill. Well played."

* * *

><p>Stacey was in the library. She had a free period and was planning on using the free time to make a dent in her homework. She was babysitting this afternoon and didn't want to have it pile up on her. She was walking around the stacks when she felt a pair of hands slide over her hips. She nearly jumped out of her skin.<p>

"You scared the hell out of me," she whispered, turning around to see the grinning face of her boyfriend.

"Sorry," he said, taking her hand and pulling her down to sit next to him on the floor.

"What class are you supposed to be in?" she asked, grabbing his arm and putting it around her.

"Chemistry," he answered, reaching his hand up to tilt her head so it rested against his shoulder.

"I thought you liked chemistry," she said.

"I do. I just like you more." He moved so his cheek was now resting against the top of her head.

"You shouldn't cut class," she reprimanded him half-heartedly.

"I know," he agreed.

"But I'm glad you did," she whispered. She looked up and seen he was smiling broadly.

"How was detention?" she asked settling back on his shoulder.

"Lame," he replied. "But Miss Kendrick's shirt was kinda see-through so that was pretty hot."

"Sam!" Stacey slapped him playfully.

"What?" he laughed, obviously pleased he got a reaction out of her.

"What are you doing after school?" he asked resting his head back on top of hers.

"Babysitting Charlotte remember. I told you about it."

"Yeah I remember," Sam said. "Damn, I was hoping you could come over."

"I'll be done at 5:30," she told him. "I'm just there for the afternoon."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope, I'm yours." Stacey smiled before adding, "well at least until seven. I have to be home for dinner."

"Have dinner at my house," he said. "Just say you're at Kristy's"

"I think my mother has figured out what that means." Stacey rubbed Sam's chest affectionately. "I don't think she'll mind if I have dinner with you though. I'll call her when I get to Charlotte's."

"And I'll pick you up at 5:30," Sam finished. It was a given he would have to come and get her. His house was pretty far away.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey little sister," Stacey opened her arms wide and scooped up the nine year old girl who had opened the door.<p>

"Hey Stacey," Charlotte said excitedly. It had been a while since they had seen each other.

Stacey had a brief conversation with Dr Johanssen before she was out the door, leaving Stacey and Charlotte alone.

"So what have you been up to?" Stacey asked. "Did any boys give you a card for Valentine's Day?" She was only teasing. She knew Charlotte was painfully shy and completely uninterested in boys.

After shaking her head no Charlotte asked Stacey if she had received a card. She briefly considered telling her about her strange locker cards but decided against it.

"Nope no card," Stacey replied, not liking that she was lying.

"Not even from Sam?" Charlotte asked. She knew about Sam. They had crossed paths a few times around Stoneybrook when Stacey had been out with him. Often enough for Charlotte to have figured out they were dating.

"Valentine's Day is not until Sunday. I'm sure he's waiting till then," Stacey assured her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing their respective homework and then Charlotte read Stacey a few chapters of a book she had received from her parents for Christmas. Stacey hadn't even noticed when 5:30 rolled around Charlotte's father still wasn't home.

When the doorbell rang Stacey looked at the clock and realised how late it was. She opened the door to see Sam at the door step swinging his keys around his finger.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" he asked her.

"I can't," she said. "Mr Johanssen isn't here yet."

"It's okay," Sam said stepping inside. "I'm sure he'll be home soon. Hey kid!" he waved at Charlotte. "How ya been?" He knew Stacey liked Charlotte, so he liked Charlotte.

"Sam," Stacey tried to say lowly so Charlotte wouldn't hear. "I don't want Mr Johanssen to think I spent the afternoon with my boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, grabbing her hand, "I'll talk to him."

Mr Johanssen did arrive about ten minutes later.

"I'm so sorry I'm so late," he said walking through the door.

"That's okay Mr Johanssen," Sam said immediately. "I'll bet it was that traffic. I got caught in some myself on my way over to pick up Stacey."

"You're absolutely right," Mr Johanssen agreed. "The state really needs to do something about these roads."

They talked some more about bad traffic and how the snow was making it worse when Mr Johanssen finally seemed to remember that Stacey was even there.

"Ah yes Stacey, how much do I owe you?" he asked when he finally realised.

"You're such a smooth talker," Stacey teased Sam as they walked back to his car.

"I told you not to worry," Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>In Watson's house there was a rule. If girlfriends or boyfriends were in the house then the bedroom door must stay open. This rule was mostly for Sam these days now that Charlie had gone away to college and Kristy hadn't really shown too much interest yet. The other kids were way too young.<p>

Sam was not fond of this rule. When his family still lived on Bradford Court he had been frequently kicked out of his own room when Charlie bought a girl home for the few hours before his mother got home from work. Now he was at an age where he could have used the lack of supervision, he was stuck with this rule. He liked Watson, he really did, but this rule frequently annoyed him. Like today when he was just getting his hand under Stacey's sweater they were interrupted by David Michael.

"Hi Sam, hi Stacey," he sniffed holding a blanket in his hand. Sam felt like he had never moved so fast in his life as he quickly pulled his hand out and rolled away from his girlfriend.

"Hey David Michael," Stacey said softly after she sat up. "Are you sick again?"

He nodded his head miserably and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

Sam did feel sorry for his little brother. The poor kid had to have the worst immune system in Connecticut. It was even worse in the winter. His sympathy soon disappeared when he noticed David Michael had crawled into Stacey's lap and was resting his head on her shoulder. His brother was stealing his girl! Sam narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey buddy why don't I take you back to bed," Sam said, "you look tired."

"I'm not tired," David Michael sniffed.

"Who is meant to be looking after you today?" Sam hoped that whoever it was, they were looking for him.

"Kristy," David Michael replied.

Sam wasted no time in moving to his door and bellowing his sisters name. She appeared soon afterward.

"What?" Kristy asked before spotting David Michael. "Mom's already home," Kristy said, correctly figuring out that Sam wanted her to take him away.

"Can you at least take him back to bed," Sam asked quietly.

"Fine," Kristy agreed. She grabbed the blanket off the floor and then took her little brothers hand.

"I'll leave you to your making out," Kristy said cheekily.

"Brat," Sam said, ruffling her hair as she walked passed. He looked briefly at his open door wishing he could shut it but he knew if he did and anyone found out they might ban Stacey altogether.

"Where was I?" Sam asked, turning his attention back to his girlfriend. He crawled back on to the bed and quickly pinned her under him.

He wasn't able to get much further when he heard Andrew now at the door.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"We're just playing," Sam said quickly.

"Oh okay," Andrew accepted this readily. He was only five years old.

"It's time for dinner," he continued still peering curiously into the room.

"Alright Andy we'll be down soon," Sam said patiently. He looked down at Stacey who was still between his legs. "I think we better call it quits," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Wednesday

Forgive the length of this pun

but as far as girls go, you're acute 1

Stacey wasn't particularly surprised to find her latest valentine card wedged in the door of her locker. She was however surprised at Claudia's new theory which she rushed to explain as soon as she seen the blonde girl in the halls that morning.

"What if it's a girl!" Claudia said excitedly.

"Come again?" Stacey replied completely stunned. That thought had definitely not occurred to her.

"Not after you," Claudia said waving her hand to dismiss the idea of lesbianism. "I mean what if they are after Sam. A lot of girls want him you know. God knows why..." she trailed off.

"You mean someone could be trying to break us up?" Stacey said.

"Exactly," Claudia said hitting the side of her right hand into her left palm for emphasis. "I figure they think that if they can make it seem like your interested in another guy or like even cheating on him then he'll break up with you."

"That's horrible," Stacey replied, her stomach churning.

"I know, very devious," Claudia said nodding her head as though she was impressed with the complexity of the note writers master plan. "I mean I think it's as likely as anything else. The notes are all cutsie and rhyme. That's pretty girly I think."

"What if you're right. What do I do?" Stacey said panicking.

Claudia shrugged. "I dunno what can you do?"

Stacey was pondering on this when she felt her skin crawling and she couldn't shake the feeling someone was staring at her. She turned around and sure enough Corey's eyes were burning right at her.

* * *

><p>"I dunno Claud," Dawn said, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Don't get me wrong I think your really thinking outside the box to even come up with that theory but I don't think that most girls who go here are heartless enough to do such a thing, and the one's that are are probably not smart enough to come up with such a cunning plan."<p>

Once again it was lunch time, and once again the topic up for discussion was the mystery valentine author. Claudia had quickly explained her theory and the girls were both impressed by her thinking but also sceptical. This had calmed down Stacey some what as her mind had been filled with nothing but boyfriend stealers all day.

"I agree with Dawn," Mary Anne said. "Though Claudia, if art doesn't work out you should be a detective or something."

Claudia smiled half heartedly, she knew her friends were being nice but she had really thought she had been right about this.

"I still say you keep your eyes out," Kristy said. "It's worth considering. Although seriously I still think it's Sam." She hadn't changed her opinion on the matter one iota. "He's too much of a dumbass to just give you a card, he has to make a big game out of it." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

As they finished lunch and separated Stacey stayed behind. She wanted Sam to come to her. She didn't want to have to put up with the sneering face and cutting comments from Corey. Luckily she didn't have to wait long as a girl sitting by herself in the crowded cafeteria kinda stood out. When she felt the hand on her shoulder she knew he was there.

"Hey," she said leaning against his arm.

"Hello beautiful," he said reaching for her hand to get her to stand. "How's you day been."

"Kinda crappy," she said, leaning against him before wrapping her arms around him. Not noticing that people were starting to look over at them.

"Let's go," Sam said, running one hand through her hair.

"Can we stay inside today? It's really cold."

"Of course," he replied. "Anything you want."

"Let's go," she said taking his hand.

They were walking down the hallway and Stacey was so wrapped up in Sam that she didn't notice that she nearly bumped into Marty Cross for the third time in as many days. Sam however did notice.

"Watch it," he barked narrowing his eyes at Marty who promptly fled.

"Sam," Stacey said, "don't yell at him."

"He nearly knocked you over," Sam said throwing his arm up in the air. "He should watch where he was going."

He finally noticed Stacey was grinning at him.

"What?" he asked smiling himself.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you're protective," she replied, winding his arm back around her.

They headed to the art rooms. When they did make out on school grounds they usually used the photography room as it was almost always unlocked.

Sam sat down on the ground and Stacey moved so she was sitting on his lap straddling his legs.

"I remember where we left off," she said softly, reaching for his hand and moving it under her shirt.

"Yeah that seems right," Sam agreed before he leant forward and kissed her hungrily.

For as rough as his kisses were, he touched her gently in soft strokes and tender caresses. It was a nice mix. He reached around to unhook her bra. His lips went limp as he focused solely on the little curves of metal keeping the undergarment secure around her ribcage.

"How many hooks does this thing have?" he grumbled as he felt it start to slacken as he managed to release two.

"Three," Stacey giggled at his growing impatience. "Do you want me to do it?" she offered.

"No, I got it," he insisted. He fiddled again grinning triumphantly when he felt both sides separate. "See, no problem." He leant forward and kissed her again, letting his hand glide over the soft mound of flesh that was his reward for such a struggle.

He couldn't help thinking that yet again Corey didn't know what he was talking about when it came to Stacey. He didn't think she was even pretty which was weird enough but to claim she had no chest when he was feeling the evidence of it himself right now, was just absurd. Sure she wasn't massive or anything but she had enough for him to be satisfied, so much so he quickly moved his other hand to join the first, not noticing he was almost completely exposing her.

"Sam," she laughed again pushing him back, "remember where we are."

"What, nobody's here," he smiled back.

Little did he know there was a pair of eyes watching the both of them.

* * *

><p>When lunch had ended Sam made plans with Stacey to go to her house in the afternoon where they were guaranteed privacy. He assured Stacey that he could get Kristy to agree to both taking the bus home and taking care of David Michael. How wrong he was.<p>

When Kristy found out Sam wanted her to take the bus she wasn't very pleased. She was even less pleased when Sam begged her to take care of David Michael for him today, as it was his turn to mind his little brother.

"Why don't you just bring Stacey over?" Kristy huffed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively and making Stacey blush.

"Oh ew," Kristy said pretending to gag. "I need to like, disinfect my brain."

"Come on Kristy," Sam said, "I'll..."

"Forget it," Kristy smiled smugly. "You have nothing I want, and imagine how poor David Michael will feel. Thinking that you don't want to spend time with him."

"We can go to your house this afternoon and you can come over later," Stacey suggested. "My mother won't be home until eight."

Sam smiled. He could tell Stacey was feeling bad for David Michael. She was so sweet.

"Okay fine, but I'll remember this next time you want a favour Kristen."

"Whatever," Kristy said, happily sliding into the back seat.

* * *

><p>As Sam and Kristy headed straight to the refrigerator for an after school snack, Stacey decided she would head upstairs and check on David Michael. Since she had started dating Sam she had become much closer with the little boy.<p>

"Hey David Michael," she said softly as she opened the door. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Hey," he said, sitting up in his bed. "I still feel sick," he continued remembering she had asked him a question.

"That's too bad," she sympathised. "Being sick is really awful."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"It doesn't mean we can't still have some fun this afternoon though," she smiled cheerfully.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "What do you feel like doing?"

"Stacey, are you babysitting me?" David Michael asked suspiciously.

"No Sam's still looking after you," she smiled. "He's just eating, I think..." She trailed off. What was he doing anyway? He usually grabbed what he wanted and ate on the go.

"Oh okay," David Michael said laying back down.

Stacey reached up and felt his forehead. He was still warm.

"Maybe we could watch a movie?" she suggested, thinking they should probably take it easy.

"Yeah!" David Michael sat back up again excited.

"Okay, well let's grab a blanket and we'll set you up on the recliner," Stacey said. She grabbed his pillow before taking his free hand and leading him to the living room.

She was walking down the last few steps of the staircase when she seen Sam walking towards them with a steaming bowl of chicken and stars soup.

"That's what you were doing?" she said, her heart completely melting.

"What?" Sam asked, not knowing why she was staring at him with complete adoration.

"You made him soup," she said like it was the best thing anybody had ever done.

He grinned widely and set the tray next to the small table that sat by the recliner.

"No kissing," David Michael said quickly when he seen the dangerous way they were looking at each other. He wanted to watch the movie.

"You got it bud," Sam sighed. He knew David Michael would only complain to his mother that Sam hadn't been looking after him properly. He could wait.

He sat down on the couch and spread his legs motioning for Stacey to come sit between them. She settled against his chest and they watched the film.

* * *

><p>"So are you still getting those notes baby?" Sam asked as he drove towards Stacey's house.<p>

"Yes," Stacey said. "I got another one this morning. What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"Just wait, I'm sure the person will come clean eventually," he shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"Aren't you worried?" Stacey asked. To be honest she was a little hurt he was taking it so casually.

"Worried? Nah, this person can't even talk to you face to face. Doesn't seem like anybody to worry about."

"And you don't think I'm encouraging this do you?" Stacey asked more quietly. She was still worried about Claudia's theory.

"Of course not," he said smugly, "You're crazy about me."

"I am," she agreed quickly.

He turned his eyes away from the road briefly to give her a small smile before returning his focus to the road ahead.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Stacey called out hesitantly as she entered her house. Just to make sure that Mrs McGill was indeed still away.<p>

"Coast is clear," Sam said standing behind her and sliding his hands around across her stomach. He kissed her cheek briefly before taking her hand and leading her to her own room.

He quickly shed his shoes, jacket, sweater and shirt before laying against her pillows. Stacey was a lot more shy moving forwards.

"What did you want to do?" she asked quietly. Sometimes his age made her nervous. She didn't always know what he expected from her.

"How about we start with you coming here?" he said softly. He could sense the change in her. "It's okay Stacey. I only want you to kiss me." His eyes sparkled. "Do you want me to put my clothes back on?" he teased her, trying to lighten the mood.

"No it's okay," Stacey said with more confidence as she lay down next to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Thursday

**AN: Thank you revbev353 for the review ^.^**

* * *

><p>When Stacey walked into school the next morning Claudia came rushing over.<p>

"There's another one," she announced with a hiss, looking suspiciously from side to side.

"Oh another note you mean?" Stacey said. She was beginning to dread the morning.

"Yes, and another thing. I came to school early to stakeout your locker..."

"What? Claudia, don't you think you're taking this a bit far?"

Claudia just waved her hand so Stacey would be quiet again. "Listen, when I came, I swear I was the only student here but there was still a note in your locker Stace. I think they're slipping it in there the day before. Besides that, this one is I dunno, a little creepy."

She handed the twisted paper to her best friend who then read the words.

Take this sine that you're meant to be mine

"Oh," Stacey couldn't speak. It was a little creepy.

"Furthermore, I seen Marty Cross hanging around your locker before," Claudia added.

"Claudia, that's not weird. Marty's locker is right near mine."

"The perfect cover," Claudia nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Look why would he hang around this morning if he put it in there yesterday?" Stacey pointed out.

"To make sure you got it!" Claudia suddenly cried out as though having a major epiphany.

"Claudia," Stacey started to giggle. "Not that I don't thank you for your help but aren't you getting a little carried away?"

"Yeah maybe," Claudia agreed. "It's just, I don't get it. Who would write to you?" She realised how what she said had sounded and quickly corrected herself. "I don't mean it like who would bother, you're gorgeous Stace, it's just why not let you be. Everyone knows you're with Sam."

* * *

><p>Stacey excused herself from World History and headed towards the girls bathroom. It was close enough to the end of the period for her teacher to to tell her to just take her stuff with her.<p>

She was grossed out by the first cubicle she went into and proceeded to walk down to the one furthest from the door which was much better. She had finished and was readjusting her clothes when she heard the doors swing open. What must have been a group of girls walked in afterward talking in loud voices. Stacey paused what she was doing when she heard them say her boyfriend's name.

"Oh my god Sam is so funny," One of them had said.

Briefly wondering if they were talking about her Sam, Stacey continued listening.

"What did he do?" asked another curiously.

"He was doing the most perfect impression of Mr Rotham," the first girl giggled remembering before attempting the impression herself. "He's so hot..." she sighed.

They might be talking about her Sam, Stacey was thinking.

"...Too bad he's dating that freshman."

Yep it was him.

"Didn't you go out with him?" a new girl spoke up.

"Yeah, for a while," the second girl said casually. "He never really dates for very long," she finished kind of sadly.

"He's been with that freshman girl since school started," the third girl pointed out. "She's really pretty though."

"Corey said she's a total slut," the first girl replied.

"Really?" the other two sounded interested.

"Yeah sure," the first girl said breezily. "He told me she even hit on him."

"Oh my god, poor Sam," the third girl girl gasped.

"It means he'll probably dump her soon," the second girl realised.

"I know," the first girl said smugly.

The three girls had evidently finished whatever they had come to the bathroom for because soon afterward Stacey heard the door open and then silence. She waited a little while before opening the door to her stall and walking to the sink.

Stacey didn't realise she was crying until she seen her face in the mirror. She tried not to think of any other horrible things Corey might have said about her. She knew he hated her but this was too far.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so quiet?" Dawn asked as the other three girls continued the conversation they were having about what exactly the chocolate pudding was made of.<p>

"I just overheard a conversation some people were having. They were talking about me," she looked down at her lunch. She knew she had to eat but she was having trouble working up her appetite.

"Someone has been telling lies about me. It just reminded me of the sixth grade where I was being bullied everyday." Stacey turned her eyes upwards to see Dawn's calming blue eyes looking back at her.

"Don't bother about them. They sound pathetic. Are they in our grade?" she asked.

"No, they are in Sam's," she replied, she was assuming this but she thought it must be the case if they were on speaking terms with both Sam and Corey.

"Well that makes them even more pathetic. What kind of junior gossips about freshman?"

Stacey grinned, matching the smile Dawn was now wearing. She was really good at cheering people up.

Stacey and Dawn turned back to the other three girls to find Claudia trying to incriminate Marty Cross as the mystery valentine writer.

"Has he been acting weirdly Stacey?" Kristy suddenly demanded.

"Well he bumped into me a couple of times lately but those were accidents," Stacey explained.

"Urgh, what if he was like Alan and trying to feel you up," Claudia looked revolted.

"Nobody is as sick as Alan," Kristy stepped in, "Marty isn't gross like that."

Everybody quickly agreed with this. Marty was a nice guy and completely harmless.

"Well I'm out of ideas," Claudia said exasperatedly.

"I'm telling you..." Kristy started.

"We know, we know. You think it's Sam," Claudia interrupted. "I didn't mean to cut you of Kristy it's just, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

Kristy just grinned. "Fine, well you know my opinion."

"It's gotta be a girl," Claudia said. "It's the only thing that makes complete sense to me."

"I think it's just a shy boy," Mary Anne said dreamily.

"Well I don't know, and I really don't care any more," Stacey said. "I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna go find Sam." She didn't mean to break their promise of always eating lunch together but she wanted her boyfriend.

"See you later Stace," the girls said collectively watching her go.

She tried to steel herself as she walked towards Sam's table. Now knowing what he had been saying about her she felt even less like talking to Corey. She felt a wave of relief when she seen Corey wasn't even there.

Sam saw her and abandoned his lunch to walk over to her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked quietly. "You look upset."

She just shook her head and sniffed sadly.

He frowned before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the cafeteria, through the halls and out the front of the school to the student parking lot. He completed his routine of unlocking the doors, turning on the heater and slipping in to join her in the back seat. By the time he joined her he seen she had progressed to actual crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"Some girls were mean to me," she said vaguely as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I'm being stupid."

"What girls?" he demanded.

"I don't know, I only overheard them," she admitted.

"What did they say?" he asked her.

"I don't want to say it," she sniffed again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That bad huh," he said sympathetically. "Well whatever they said, they sound like morons," Sam said loyally. "You're the sweetest girl in the world."

He tipped her chin with his hand to see she was smiling. "I love you you know," she said quietly.

"Yeah I know," he said grinning when looked affronted. "I love you too baby," he said seriously.

"Did you eat?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Stacey asked, dazed by the sudden question.

"You're lunch, did you eat it?" he asked again. "You came over really quickly today."

"Oh no, I didn't get a chance," she admitted. "I wasn't feeling well."

"Stacey, you can't not eat," he reprimanded her. "What if you get sick?"

"You sound like my mother," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry," he calmed down. "I just don't want you to get sick." He leaned forward into the front of his car and pulled out a box of rice cakes he had evidently been stashing in his glove box.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I keep those in case you need them," he shrugged, "and turns out it was a good thing I do."

"Sam," she said catching his face in her hands as he leaned backwards, and pulling him in to kiss her. "Thank you, you're so thoughtful."

"I know," he agreed, making her try to push him away for being so smug. Instead he caught her hands and pulled her closer against him.

"Come with me," he whispered. "I wanna get out of here."

"Okay," she agreed. She didn't much feel like going back to school.

He smiled before manoeuvring himself forwards so he was in the drivers seat with Stacey not far behind. She bit into a rice cake as he drove her away.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he rolled her over. They had ended up at Stacey's house as her mother wouldn't be home for hours. They were making out on her bed when he took her hand and moved it under the band of his pants and into his underwear. Her hand brushing against his hardness.<p>

Stacey froze, all she could hear repeating in her head was the phrase, "Corey said she's a total slut". Oh god, was he right?

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, pulling back. He looked at Stacey's face and seen she had started crying again. "Hey, Stacey, tell me what's wrong," he repeated.

"They called me a slut," she suddenly sobbed. "The girls from before. That's what they said."

"Oh," Sam said, comprehending the situation. That was a serious thing to call another girl. "Hey," he said, "you're not one okay. Not even close."

He felt a little guilty for taking it as far as he had. Clearly she was feeling very vulnerable right now.

"But, we do stuff sometimes," she wiped her eyes.

"So what!" Sam exploded before calming down when he seen her flinch. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "But we love each other. There's nothing wrong with that, and Stacey we haven't done anything to be ashamed of. Besides, I have never told anybody what we do, so they don't know jack."

Stacey twisted uncomfortably. Corey was his friend after all but he was really the one who had upset her. Those girls were just repeating something he had said.

"Sam do you think Corey hates me?" she asked quietly.

"Hates you?" Sam asked surprised. He knew Corey's disdain for Stacey but he didn't think it stretched into hatred. "Why would you say that?"

"Because he was the one who called me a slut," she sobbed again. "Those girls were just repeating what he told them. He also lied and said I had come on to him when I didn't..." she couldn't help but start crying again.

Sam meanwhile was seeing red. "He said that?" he asked his voice eerily quiet.

"That's what those girls said," she mumbled miserably.

"I don't know what I did," she sobbed again, holding Sam as tightly as she could as she wept. "He just hates me for being a freshman, for being your girlfriend. He thinks I just bother you."

"Well he doesn't know shit," Sam seethed, clinging to Stacey as tightly as she was clinging to him. He couldn't believe what his so called friend had been saying about his girlfriend. He had known Corey since elementary school. They were friends, clearly something had changed though because no friend of his would have ever said such horrible things.

"I don't like being hated," she sobbed, her words muffled as she had buried her face into his shoulder once more. "It feels awful."

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to fix this for her but he didn't know how, so he just held her. He did know one thing though. He'd definitely be having a few words with Corey about this.

"I'm sorry I keep crying," Stacey apologised. "I must look really gross."

Sam looked at her red eyes and smudged make up. He couldn't help but smile. "You look beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5: Friday

When Stacey walked to her locker the next morning she seen something different than the usual.

"Marty you have glasses!" she exclaimed looking at the nervous boy.

"I know," he said a little embarrassed. "I kept bumping into people so my mother took me for an eye test," he smiled sheepishly. "What do you think?" he asked, clearly insecure about the new look.

"Glasses are very in right now," Stacey assured him. "You look great, but more importantly you can see right?"

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks Stacey." He offered her a friendly wave goodbye before noticing something on the ground. "Stacey look, you dropped this."

"Thanks," she said smiling brightly, even though she was suddenly filled with trepidation.

"No problem, I guess my eyesight really is better," he joked before walking away.

Stacey was holding the little red card in her hand, debating whether she should open it or throw it away when she suddenly heard a lot of noise coming from the front of the school.

She joined the curious mass of students gathering around the commotion when her curiosity was suddenly replaced with terror.

Sam and Corey were fighting, with fists, and blood, and...she felt like passing out. It just looked too awful. A few of their friends were trying unsuccessfully to break it up when two of the larger male teachers got in between them and yanked them apart.

More insults were hurled as the teachers dragged them away, including a few that Stacey had never even heard before but sounded awful anyway. She had never seen Sam look so dangerous. She felt guilty, maybe she shouldn't have said anything yesterday.

The first bell rang and still in a daze Stacey opened her card to read;

You're a cutie with ∞ beauty

Barely even registering what she read she tucked the card in her backpack and headed to class.

* * *

><p>By lunch time everybody had heard that Sam Thomas and Corey Levy were suspended for fighting. It came as no real surprise to Stacey after what she had seen but Kristy was shocked.<p>

"Fighting?" she kept repeating, "Sam doesn't fight. He's too much of an idiot to even know how."

Stacey couldn't help smile slightly at that. Not that anybody would have seen as she had so far spent the entire lunch period staring at her lap.

"What were they even fighting about anyway?" Mary Anne asked, still sounding horrified. She disliked any kind of conflict. Let alone violence. "They're friends."

"Me," Stacey said almost at a whisper, so much so she wasn't sure anyone heard.

"You?" Dawn looked surprised. "What happened? Wait does this have something to do with yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" Claudia asked. She looked a little hurt that Dawn knew what was going on with Stacey and she didn't, they were supposed to be best friends.

Stacey nodded. "Corey's been telling people in his grade that I'm...a terrible thing," she finished lamely not wanting to have to say the word again. It sounded terrible to even hear.

"Like what?" Kristy asked curiously.

"That's not important," Dawn stepped in. Stacey was grateful, Dawn was a big believer in letting people keep private information to themselves until they wanted to share it.

"I told Sam," Stacey said, her head still down.

"It must have been something really rude," Kristy said, "for Sam to get mad."

Stacey looked up to see four faces smiling at her in support. She was grateful to have such caring friends.

"Besides, where were you yesterday afternoon?" Kristy asked suddenly with a big grin on her face. "I know you were with Sam, I had to take the bus home. You skipped the end of school didn't you?"

Stacey smiled again. She knew Kristy was just trying to cheer her up by changing the subject.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mom and Watson, but I may need a favour one day.."

Stacey just smiled wider.

* * *

><p>The girls were extra nice to her for the rest of the day, but none more than Kristy who decided she would help Stacey sneak into see Sam as she supposed he would be grounded by now and they were going to have difficulty seeing each other for as long as he was suspended. Stacey was very surprised and very grateful for the suggestion and so that is how she ended up joining Kristy on the bus home from school.<p>

"Now Watson is working from home today, so we'll have to be quick up the stairs. David Michael is back at school today but we should be home before him. Karen and Andrew will already be there but they should be doing there homework, and Mom won't be home for ages."

"Okay," Stacey agreed, not really knowing what else to say. "Kristy," she suddenly had a thought, "how am I going to get home?"

"Don't worry, I already thought of that," Kristy said waving her hand as though this was nothing. "I need to sit for the Pike's at six, It's already been arranged that Sam will drop me there. You just come with us."

"Are you sure he'll still be allowed to drive you?"

"Yeah of course, don't worry about it."

Stacey felt like she was on a stealth mission as she tried to avoid three Brewers and a Thomas on her way to Sam's bedroom. Turns out she needn't have worried. The coast was completely clear. She found Sam laying in his bed, listening to a very loud, very scary sounding band.

When he seen she was at the door his face broke into a wide smile and he flipped back his covers inviting her to join him.

"Hey," he said, turning down the music. His eyes sparkled at her, "how did you get here?"

"I came home with Kristy," Stacey said feeling herself choke up. "Oh Sam, you look terrible."

Ordinarily he would have teased her, claiming she was implying he looked ugly but she looked so sad he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he didn't look terrible. He had walked away from the fight with a split lip, a bit of bruising in the torso and a few bruised knuckles. He had cleaned himself up a bit and honestly didn't think he looked so bad. She just wasn't used to violence, which frankly was a good thing.

"I know," was all he said, deciding to agree with her for simplicity's sake.

She took off her coat and climbed in next to him, only then realising..

"Are you only wearing underwear?"

"Yeah," he said unashamedly. "What you wanna join me?"

She just look embarrassed and gave him a small smile.

"How long are you suspended for?" she asked quietly.

"A week," Sam replied casually, "but my Mom has informed me I'm grounded for a thousand years so that's gotta be a few weeks at least."

"A few weeks?" Stacey said sadly. "I won't get to see you in the afternoon."

"I know," he agreed, "and I can't see you all of next week. It's going to drive me nuts."

He slipped a few fingers of his good hand into her hair and pulled her closer to kiss her.

"Did you fight, because of what he said?" she asked when they separated.

"Mostly," Sam said, not noticing he was starting to sound angry. Corey had decided to call her a few more things that morning but Sam didn't see how it would be helpful to share that information with her.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," she apologised in the same soft voice.

"No way," Sam disagreed. "It was maybe a bit stupid to end up getting suspended but I'm glad I was able to stick up for you Stacey. I'm not going to stand back and let that..." he paused to take a breath and Stacey could tell he was stopping himself from saying a bad word, "...guy, continue to disrespect you. Nobody should ever have any reason for doing that to you. I don't care what his problem is."

That was the thing though, he just didn't get anyone hating her, she was so sweet and kind. He was musing on this when he realised she had started yawning.

"Are you tired baby?" he asked.

"Mmmm," she replied. She hadn't been sleeping too well lately with everything that was going on.

"Go to sleep," he said softly, pulling her to rest against his chest.

"Okay," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>When she woke up it was dark and Sam was gone.<p>

"Sam?" she called out quietly, wondering what the hell was going on.

She waited in a state of anxiety until she seen the door swing open and her boyfriend walk back in.

"Hey," he said quietly when he seen she was awake.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Kristy already left for the Pike's," Sam said rolling his eyes. "We fell asleep so she got a ride with Watson. I managed to convince Mom and Watson to let me pick her up though. They thought I just wanted to see you. I told them that you didn't even know I was grounded so they agreed to let me go explain things to you and come home." He smiled at this. "I also called your Mom, she thinks I took you out this afternoon. So we should be all good. We gotta leave now though."

"Okay," Stacey agreed. "I left my shoes outside," she said mostly to remind herself as she put her coat back on.

"Watson and Mom are watching TV in their room so we should be able to just walk out the door," Sam assured her. "Everybody else is in bed."

"What's the time?" Stacey asked.

"Just past nine," he answered. "Please eat as soon as you get home."

"I will," she said a little haughtily.

"I know I'm sorry, I don't mean to nag," he apologised. "Do you have your insulin? Do you need to take it now?" He knew she usually did it around this time.

"I can do it when I get home," she said quickly. She absolutely hated the idea of giving herself a shot whilst he was around. It made her feel like a sick person and she hated that feeling.

"Stacey don't get mad," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I'd just hate to be the reason you got sick. I worry about you."

"I know, I just don't like when people treat me...when they treat me like I am sick. Even though I am it just feels worse."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll stop asking."

"No don't," she said catching his hand. "I'm sorry. It's sweet that you care. This has just been a bad week."

"I know," he agreed kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>It was much later that night when Stacey called Claudia.<p>

"Hello," Claudia answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hey, it's Stacey," Stacey replied.

"Oh hi," Claudia said, her tone slightly frostier than before.

"Claudia," Stacey sighed knowing exactly what this was about. "Dawn just gave me some advice yesterday. She noticed I was upset. I would have told you.."

"So why didn't you," Claudia said.

"I just didn't get a chance," Stacey said truthfully. "I'm not keeping things from you."

There was an awkward silence before Claudia broke it.

"We never hang out any more Stacey," Claudia said sadly. "I don't just mean at lunch either. It seems like you're always with Sam. I only really see you before school or in class."

"I know," Stacey replied. "I'm sorry."

Claudia sighed. "Don't apologise. I mean it's not your fault you have someone. I just feel like I miss out on a lot of stuff these days."

"I miss you too," Stacey said. "I probably have been spending too much time with Sam, but I guess I won't be able to for a while anyway. Sam told me he got suspended for a week and he's going to be grounded until god knows when."

"Gee Stacey that sucks," Claudia said sincerely before clearing her throat. "What did Corey say about you?" she asked delicately.

Stacey took a deep breath before replying. "He told people I was a slut," Stacey said. She hated the way the word still jarred unpleasantly in her ears.

Claudia gasped. "Oh Stacey, that's horrible."

"He also told at least one girl that I had hit on him, which I would never do," Stacey continued finally feeling like she could let it all out.

"Wow, no wonder Sam got mad. Stacey are you okay?" she asked

"Yes," Stacey whimpered, trying very hard not to get upset again.

"Nobody who knew you would believe that Stace," Claudia said comfortingly.

"I hope so," Stacey replied, getting a hold of her emotions again.

"It's true," Claudia insisted. "And to hell with anyone who does."

Stacey laughed. "Claudia," she started.

"Yeah?" the other girl replied.

"You're a great best friend."


	6. Chapter 6: Saturday

**AN: Thank you revbev353 for your second review =], hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>Stacey looked down at the mass of items that covered her bed. Somehow she had to narrow all of it down until she could fit it into her overnight bag.<p>

"Do you really need this many dresses?" Claudia asked.

"I thought we were going to talk Kristy into a makeover," Stacey reminded her.

"Yeah makeover not makeovers," Claudia replied stressing the last syllable of each word.

"You're right, I got carried away," Stacey laughed. "It's just going to be fun."

"I think if you halve your make-up and lose the winter wear you should make it," Claudia advised.

"But I wanted to make her over for all seasons." Stacey sighed in disappointment.

"Are you joking?" Claudia laughed. "It's going to be difficult enough to do one, let alone four."

"Yeah, your right. Well let's do spring then, it is almost here."

"Agreed," Claudia said nodding her head. "Also you don't need your own food, we're going to Dawn and Mary Anne's. Dawn will have enough food for us all." Claudia scrunched her face up and poked her tongue out. Dawn was definitely on an uphill battle trying to get Claudia to eat healthier.

Stacey just giggled. "Today's been really fun Claud," she said, spontaneously hugging her friend.

"Yeah it has," Claudia agreed.

During their phone call last night they had made plans to go to the ice rink and had spent the morning falling all over themselves. Eventually though they had started to feel the cold so had headed back to Stacey's house to pack her bag for the sleepover they were going to that night.

After another half hour of trying to figure out what would be the best outfit to force Kristy into Claudia checked her watch.

"Oh Stace I gotta go, I'm sitting for Jamie and Lucy this afternoon."

"No problem," Stacey said. "I'll walk over with you."

"Okay cool, you can see them too."

"Yeah, that'll be great," Stacey smiled.

* * *

><p>Stacey smiled as she walked back towards her own house. Seeing Jamie and Lucy again had been fun. She hadn't seen those two in ages, she hadn't really been babysitting so much lately either. She'd been so busy with Sam.<p>

She sighed. She missed him already. How was she supposed to make a whole week without him? And tomorrow was Valentines Day. How could this happen on what was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year.

Stacey stopped when she reached the corner and looked at the little playground that the neighbourhood kids would come to play. It was empty now, with snow covering everything but it still looked like a nice place to be. Not for the first time Stacey thought about what it would have been like to grow up in Stoneybrook. To have known everyone when they were little girls, to have seen Sam as a little boy.

She dusted the frost off the swing with her mitten and sat down. She wondered what a little Sam would have thought of a little Stacey. Would he have teased her? or would they have been childhood sweethearts. When exactly did he become "girl-crazy" as Kristy liked to say. She smiled wider, as she started to swing.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands push her. She jumped about a thousand feet in the air and nearly fell off the swing. When she felt the person wrap their arms around her she almost wished that she had.

"Hello Stacey," they whispered sweetly in her ear. "Have you come to visit?"

"What?" Stacey said, feeling her mouth go dry.

"This is my street," the voice explained. "I live right there," he twisted the chain of the swing until she was looking directly at a house that must have belonged to the Levy family.

"I'm sorry, I'll go," Stacey said, finally recognising Corey now that he was standing in front of her.

For as bad as Sam had looked, Corey looked frightening, with a big purple ring around his eye.

"This is what your precious boyfriend did to me, still think he's so great?" Corey hissed when he seen she was staring.

"What are you talking about?" Stacey said, trying to stand up only to be forced to sit back down.

Corey just smirked. "Of course you do," he snorted. "He's the hero who came to your rescue isn't he?"

"I'm sorry," Stacey said again, not quite sure exactly what she was apologising for but just wanting to leave.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked softly, smiling when she hung her head in response.

"You know I really thought he would have dumped you by now, you're so nauseating," he snapped. "I don't know how he can put up with you. Oh my god are you really crying right now?" he had started laughing. "God you're so juvenile."

"Go away," Stacey whimpered, wishing she could scream instead.

"Why should I? I live here," He smirked again. "Why do you live here anyway? Didn't your Dad want you?"

"What?" she said baffled. How the hell did he know anything about her father. "Why do you hate me," she asked bravely. "I never did anything to you."

"Because you're pathetic," he growled back. "Just a stupid pathetic girl who annoys everyone who sees her."

"No I'm not," she whimpered again, feeling her voice crack.

"Yes you are," he said louder, as though he was feeding from her pain. "I don't understand how anyone could even look at you without wanting to vomit."

"Then why are you looking at me," she fired back. It was true. From the moment he had turned the chain he hadn't stopped staring right at her with a twisted look of glee in his eyes.

"Because you want me to right," he whispered. "Why else would you come see me?"

"I didn't come to see you, I didn't even know you lived here!" Stacey hadn't realised she had started yelling.

"Yeah right," Corey said sarcastically. "Just like you don't try to get me to stare at you every god damn lunchtime when you walk over to me huh? You're just a stupid slut who loves attention."

"I go to see Sam," she yelled back, hearing that horrible word ringing in her ears.

He frowned and smacked the side of her head into the swing's chain.

She felt so woozy she barely heard what came next.

"Don't think I don't notice, the way you look at me. The way you want me," he started to sound excited.

Oh god, he's insane, Stacey thought to herself in a panic. How do I get out of here?

"Yeah but since I make you sick I should probably leave right?" she said quickly hoping he'd agree.

"You want me to look at you," he repeated, completely ignoring her. "To touch you." He reached out and ran a gloved hand over her cheek giving her a look she had never seen on his face before. Was that adoration?

"You should have been mine by now," he said quietly. "He's had you for too long. I told him to break up with you."

Stacey had never been so freaked out in her life. She had no idea what he was going to do.

"You belong to me," he said softly running his hand over her cheek again.

Stacey's skin was crawling under his touch, she felt nauseous and her head hurt. She was trying to figure out how much it would hurt to just fall backwards on to the ground so she could make her escape when his hands suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to stand.

"You think you're beautiful don't you," he demanded from her. "With that way you look at me."

"N-no I don't," she stammered.

"So beautiful. Beautiful Stacey," he said lazily, twisting one of her arms behind her. "Let's see how beautiful you look when I'm through with you."

She never heard this though as she dropped to the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p>When she came around she was in a hospital bed. She looked down at her hand to see the needle of an IV drip sticking out of her hand, her skin wrinkled with tape.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"Stacey?" came the sound of a familiar voice. "I called your mother, she'll be here soon."

"Claudia?" Stacey looked around until she seen her friend. "What's going on?"

"You fainted Stace, when was the last time you ate?" Stacey was finally able to see that Claudia had been crying.

She thought back, had she eaten this morning? She meant to but she was running late to go skating. She thought back further, she promised Sam she would eat something when she got home but did she actually do it? She wasn't so sure. Yesterday at lunch she had been so upset that Sam was suspended she hadn't been able to eat then either. In fact it was hard to eat anything lately her stomach had been so twisted with nerves.

"Yesterday morning," she whispered, completely horrified.

"Oh Stacey," Claudia sobbed again, "this is all my fault. I took you skating, and I let you walk with me to the Newton's. I didn't know you were so tired. The doctor said you must have overexerted yourself."

"No it's me," Stacey said with a little difficulty. God how could she be so stupid? Forgetting to eat was such a stupid mistake. She was never that careless usually. "I'm so stupid. How did I get here?" she asked suddenly, remembering Corey. "Where's Corey?"

"Corey?" Claudia asked confused. "Jamie found you in the park," she explained deciding Stacey was still coming around and didn't know what she was saying. "We had gone outside to play when he found you. I ran into The Hendersons and called the ambulance. It was really scary. Mrs Henderson offered to watch Jamie and Lucy so I could go with you in the ambulance. Their mother called me a little while ago to tell me they're back home now."

Claudia recited her story very robotically, like she still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Where was Corey though?" Stacey asked more insistently.

"Are you feeling alright?" Claudia asked her as though she had lost her mind.

"He attacked me Claudia, he was acting like a total wacko," Stacey said trying to get Claudia to understand her.

"He did this to you?" Claudia looked shocked.

"No I think I fainted on my own," Stacey said trying to remember, "but he definitely hit my head."

"He hit you?" Claudia looked even more stunned than before.

"Yeah but it was like weird, he acted like he was totally disgusted by me one second and then he...he was different," Stacey said not knowing how to explain. "Like he liked me?"

"He's been sending you notes?" Claudia looked almost pained.

"No I don't think so," Stacey said, "the notes weren't mean. He was cruel and he didn't say anything about them."

"I don't get it, what the hell is going on!" Claudia said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I have no idea," Stacey replied miserably.

* * *

><p>"You know when I said we should get together on Saturday this wasn't quite what we had in mind," Kristy said looking around the hospital room.<p>

Stacey gave her a smile, everybody had been trying really hard to cheer her up, except her mother who had had a mini breakdown when she had come to the hospital. She was with Dawn's mother now who was trying to cheer her up in her own scatter-brained way. Similarly Mary Anne had started sobbing as soon as she had arrived but had calmed down after talking with Dawn.

"Sam's going nuts you know," Kristy informed her as she sat down in a visitors chair. "He had a massive fight with Watson about coming to see you."

"Sam," Stacey said to herself fondly, she felt better just hearing his name.

"Yeah well anyway my Mom took his car keys. I don't know why they're being so unreasonable," Kristy continued. "All he did was stick up for you."

Stacey just nodded sadly.

"I can't believe what you said about Corey," Kristy said reclining in the chair. "I've known him since I was a little kid."

Stacey had explained to Claudia in greater detail what had happened in the park. Who had then explained it to the other girls.

"It's like, what did he want from you?" Stacey had never seen Kristy look as scared as she did then.

"I really have no idea," Stacey lied. It was too horrible to think about so she chose not to. "Does Sam know?" she asked.

"No," Kristy replied. "I think it'd be to much for him when he's already worried about you."

"Yeah," Stacey agreed half-heartedly. The truth was she had never wanted him as much as she did right then. "Are you guys still having the sleepover?" she asked instead.

"I dunno," Claudia said looking at the floor. "I think we'd better postpone."

"Damn," Kristy said sarcastically, "I was so looking forward to wearing a dress."

Stacey couldn't help but grin.


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's Day

Sam was crying, she'd never seen him cry before.

"I'm sorry," she apologised sleepily, grabbing his hand with her own. She was so used to apologising to her mother for being so careless that it had almost become an automatic reaction to seeing tears.

"You don't have to be sorry honey," he said swiping at his eyes. "You're the sick one remember."

She just nodded her head as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"How did you get here?" she asked, "Kristy told me your Mom has your keys."

"She gave them back," he explained. "She had a change of heart."

"What about Watson?" she asked drowsily.

"He didn't have a change of heart, but you know. My Mom is my Mom, he isn't really my Father, so she kind of trumps him. She reminded him of that."

"Good," Stacey squeezed his hand. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I couldn't sleep last night," he confessed. "This is like my worst nightmare."

Stacey felt so guilty right then, she was ashamed to look at him.

"Hey, don't blame yourself," he reminded her, calming himself down. "These things happen."

"I still shouldn't have been so careless," she sniffed. "Although...Sam?"

"Yeah baby?" he replied, squeezing her hand again.

"I'm kind of glad I was." She proceeded to explain about Corey.

"I told the doctor, she agreed that the stress of the situation probably made things worse. It's just, he was so weird Sam, I don't even know what he did after I fainted."

Sam cleared his throat. "I do," he said softly. "Apparently he told his parents that he," Sam let out a shudder, "that he hurt you. He isn't well Stacey, there's something wrong with him. His mother had seen the ambulance that afternoon and so after he told her that, she called the hospital and found out you were here. She thought he'd done something to you so she called your mother."

"There's something wrong with him?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Your Mom told me about it before I came in. He was stalking you Stacey."

"Stalking?" Stacey repeated. That didn't sound right. Stalking was something that happened to famous people. Not fourteen year olds.

"Yeah, his parents even thought he was dating you," Sam continued, barely able to believe all of this himself. "He had this diary, he wrote about what he had done with you that day."

"So he did write those cards," Stacey said softly.

"No he didn't," Sam said looking mortified. "I did. I wrote them whilst I was doing my maths homework last weekend when you were with your Dad. I missed you so much that I started making up rhymes about you. I thought it would be funny if you didn't know they were from me. I'm such an idiot. It scared you instead."

"Oh," Stacey said. After a pause she broke into the tiniest of smiles.

"What?" Sam asked, reaching up to cup her cheek with his injured hand.

She leant into his palm and said, "Kristy kept saying it was you. We had a few theories going."

"Oh yeah?" Sam said trying to smile but failing, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "like what?"

"The worst one was that it was a girl trying to break us up by making you think I was cheating on you with another guy."

"Geez, that's imaginative," Sam said impressed. "Let me guess, Claudia's suggestion?"

Stacey nodded, still leaning into his hand.

"That girl reads too many mysteries," Sam said before sighing. "I feel like a moron Stace. I only wanted to have a bit of fun, I didn't know it would turn out like this."

"I should have known it was you," Stacey said reaching out her own hand to cup his cheek.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because you plagiarised me," she sniffed.

"Oh yeah?" he finally managed a smile. "With which one?"

"U + ME = L.U.V...I wrote that on your arm last summer remember? And then you got sunburned except where the writing was, so it was on your arm for ages."

"Oh yeah," he said breaking into a wider smile before it quickly disappeared again.

"What's wrong?" Stacey asked, dropping her hand to pat the side of her bed. Gesturing for him to sit down.

"I can't smile when your in here Stace," he said, his expression heavy with sadness once more.

"I'm fine, really. Well I will be fine," Stacey amended. "You'll never guess how long I have to stay here."

"Not a week," Sam said but Stacey just nodded. "What have we done to the universe?" he said bringing the hand that held hers to his lips and giving the back of her hand a quick kiss.

"My Mom is so upset and my Dad is coming from New York to see me. They are insisting on all these tests and the doctor isn't saying no. You know what they are like. I'm going to miss so much school. It isn't fair."

He did know the McGills were a special type of overprotective when it came to Stacey but he kind of understood how they felt. He felt like he would die if anything happened to her.

"Anyway, it's present time," Sam said, seeing she could do with cheering up. He stood up again and reached down to the floor to pull up a basket of flowers. "This is from my whole family," he explained. "Watson cut the flowers himself so that's why they look so shoddy."

Stacey giggled at his explanation.

"Get well soon baby," he said leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Now these are just from me," he smiled as he pulled up a bouquet of pink roses. "The florist said they were more appropriate for a younger couple, although frankly I just think she had a lot of orders for red."

Stacey smiled widely.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful girl," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her lips with his own letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

When he broke away he kissed her cheek again before reaching down and pulled up a stack of magazines. "I have Vogue, Harper's Bazaar and Seventeen," he said. "Plus some cards from David Michael, Karen and Andrew. Kristy said she'll bring by hers later."

"Sam," Stacey looked at him with complete and utter adoration.

"What? I know what my girl likes." He leant forward to kiss her again.

"At least I can come visit you now," he said when they parted. "Even if I am still grounded."

"You're still grounded?" Stacey was surprised.

"Yeah my Mom thinks it'll set an example for David Michael and Karen, Andrew might be too young to remember to be honest."

"I wish I had a sibling, you have so many," Stacey sighed.

* * *

><p>"Stacey!"<p>

Stacey looked down to see the worried, little face of Charlotte Johanssen looking back at her.

"Hey Char," Stacey replied offering her a smile.

"Mom told me you were sick," Charlotte explained. "She didn't tell me what happened though."

Stacey thought that it was probably a good thing Dr Johanssen didn't tell Charlotte she had been unconscious.

"Just a little diabetes trouble," Stacey said flippantly trying to make light of the situation. "Nothing to worry about okay?"

Charlotte looked like she didn't believe her at all. "I made you a card," she said instead.

"Aw, thank you Charlotte," Stacey smiled. "Come sit up here and you can show me."

She patted the side of her bed and helped Charlotte climb up. The card she presented was covered in glitter, lace and beautiful cursive writing.

"It's my prettiest card by far," Stacey announced as she set it with the rest of the cards she had received. She remembered what Claudia had said about not seeing much of Stacey lately and she wondered if Charlotte felt the same. She really didn't babysit too often any more.

"Hey Charlotte?" Stacey asked. "How about we go rollerskating when the snow thaws?"

Charlotte wasn't an athletic kid but Stacey knew she liked to rollerskate.

"Do you mean when you babysit?" Charlotte asked.

"Doesn't have to be," Stacey replied.

"Like sisters?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," Stacey replied. "Like sisters."

* * *

><p>"Don't...move," Claudia said slowly as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She had painted the base of Stacey's nails white and was now meticulously painting little pink hearts over the top.<p>

"I should've just got decals," She smiled as she dipped in the toothpick she was using to get some more polish.

"These are better," Stacey disagreed. "They are Kishi originals." Claudia smiled at the compliment.

"Did you get to see Sam?" Claudia asked as she completed another heart. "Kristy told me he was going to try and see you today even if their Mom said no."

"Yes, I seen him," Stacey sighed happily, "he bought me these flowers," she gestured to the two vases by her bed, "and these magazines."

Claudia just shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Stacey asked.

"I just can't believe that's Sam. He's really very sweet to you, but he's usually such an ass."

"He told me he wrote the locker cards after all," Stacey said. "He was upset about it."

Claudia just looked dazed before smiling a little and then finally snorting with laughter. "I guess we should have listened to Kristy after all. He was pranking you all along."

"Not really," Stacey said, "I mean he kinda was but I think he just wanted to make it more fun than just handing me a card. He just got carried away."

"Well I guess if you're fine with it than so am I," Claudia shrugged. "I just can't believe this stuff about Corey."

"Oh, yeah...Corey," Stacey said softly. She still would rather just not think about him.

"I mean everybody acts like secret admirers are this great thing but, they are just creepy when you think about it. Like with Trevor, I was more scared than anything when he called me. I mean, those calls could have been from anyone when you think about it."

"Yeah," Stacey agreed. "We thought it was that burglar."

"I guess that's why we didn't date for long, he was too intimidated to even talk to me. It's not the best start for a relationship."

"That could have turned out so differently when you think about it," Stacey realised.

"And you were getting stalked all this time, it's just crazy," Claudia mused. "Did you find out why?"

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"I mean why you?" Claudia replied.

"Nope, no idea," Stacey said, "outside of making rude comments to me, and about me, he never spoke to me. I just thought he was mean. I may not have even found out about it if I hadn't been in front of his house yesterday." Stacey shuddered remembering. She had never been so freaked in her life.

"Well it's all over now," Claudia said deciding it was clear Stacey didn't want to talk about this. "And I still didn't end up with a Valentine."

"Here," Stacey said, offering Claudia one of the flowers from her bedside, "Happy Valentine's Day Claud."

"For the record, next year I'll be expecting chocolate," Claudia replied seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there, I wouldn't usually write anything like this, (not a big believer in sharing a bunch of personal stuff on the internet) but here goes. I started this story wanting to write a cute somewhat goofy story about Sam tricking Stacey into thinking she had a secret admirer. However the more I wrote it the weirder it got. I was actually obsessed over by somebody when I was thirteen and it was the worst, scariest, most traumatising thing ever. I figured out afterward he chose me because I was little, quiet and younger. Easy to control and scare. He used to burn me with deodorant cans and grab me (it hurt), at the same time he told me he thought I was cute and would tell anyone who would listen I was his girlfriend even though I would never never ever have agreed to that. He only stopped when the boyfriend of a friend of mine got physically violent with him and told him to basically fuck off, something I really wish I had been able to do myself.<strong>

**So anyway when I was writing this I realised I still include him in a lot of the stories I write. The scary guy who attacks the girl. I didn't even know I was doing it until this story. I decided to share this because I know this story got a lot darker than maybe you were expecting, so I'm sorry for that but at the same time I think maybe it was better because stalking a girl is a horrible thing, and it usually isn't written that way.**


End file.
